Someday
by LovingKisses
Summary: When a Edward makes a wrong turn, having Bella late for something resulting in her hating him, can they fall in love after that? Will she learn that after being cheated on, that love still exists?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To be honest, one part in this is taken from one of my favourite Yaoi's. I love the idea/concept. But of course, it's different characters. Just same lines. Well, the same 2 lines. That's all. **

**I'd like to dedicate this entire fanfic to my bestest friend SUSIE. SUSIE, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU. Ily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own one scene from JR, that belongs to ****Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Chapter 1  
5 dollars more**

EPOV

I needed a job. My parents, Emse and Carlisle, were nice enough to allow me to use as much of their money as I wanted. I know I couldn't depend on them forever so I decided it was time I needed a job.

As I was searching I came across a variety of torturous occupations. Over time, I finally was able to choose a job.

--

An elderly woman got into the cab. "22nd First Street, please," I adjusted my mirror and started the meter. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to her destination.

It was a long, awkward drive filled with short talk mainly about her occupation. She seemed like a nice lady and she was part of a law suit. In my opinion, she seemed way too sweet for a job like that.

"That will be 8.75 ma'am." I requested being as gentlemen as I could be.

"Here you go dear." She smiled sweetly causing the creases around her eyes to deepen. I returned the smile, and ran around to her door to open it for her. "Why thank you."

"It was my pleasure." I ran back to my cab and received a call to go to my next passenger.

I went down a long curvy road that went right through the middle of town. I headed towards the airport to where this passenger will be waiting. As I drove to the pick-up lane I saw a big crowd of people, probably all from the same flight. This is going to be difficult. I squeezed my cab between two cars and stepped out of my car. I wanted my shift to finish early, and since my next customer, was my last for the day I called her name. "Mrs. Swan!" I yelled her name repeatedly and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I heard a beautifully soft giggle and turned around to the most beautiful girl I've ever come across in my lifetime.

"It's Ms. Swan." She corrected with her angelic voice, and smiled sweetly.

I hesitated. Still lost for words because she had truly taken my breath away with her beauty. She must've found my facial expression funny because she laughed again, and placed her small hands over her mouth.

She offered her hand out and I took it, and shook it very gently afraid that I might break her. I focused on shaking her petite hand, and I was torn when I saw an engagement ring. "You can call me Bella," she smiled and looked irresistible. I took her bags and opened the door for her. I didn't feel like driving anymore. I think it was strange for feeling so strongly towards a woman I just met.

Bella's POV

I looked around in anticipation. I couldn't wait to get home and greet me fiancé, Mike. He makes me so happy. Just seeing him smile and such.

"Mrs. Swan!" A velvety smooth voice seemed to be calling my name. I looked in the direction of who was calling my name and whoever it was had their back facing me. I walked towards him, and he must've not heard my footsteps approach him over the load roaring of planes landing, and taking off.

I tapped his shoulder and he jumped! I must've startled him, but it made me giggle. He turned around and I corrected him, "Its Ms. Swan."

He must've still been startled because his facial expression made me laugh. I might've started laughing uncontrollably so I put my hand over my mouth, to cover and muffle the sound.

I offered my hand out, and he shook it. It didn't seem like he had a strong grip because his smooth, gentle hands were barely holding on. We probably stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. He must've felt my engagement ring because his eyes broke from mine and towards my ring. A new emotion flickered across his face. Almost like pain. It surprised me, because we just met, but I felt guilt wash over me. I didn't even know this guy and he had such a strong effect over me!

I was uncomfortable in this awkward silence, so I introduced myself. "You can call me Bella," again, I smiled and he returned with an alluring smile of his own.

He nodded, and took my bags. My driver opened the door for me, which was unnecessary but very gentlemen-like.

"Where to, Ms. Swan?"

"1556 Orancrum Drive. Need I remind you, call me Bella."

"Oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, just call me Edward," he smiled the most charming crooked smile i've ever seen.

"Edward..." I mumbled to myself so I could memorize his name.

Edward and I really hit it off. We began talking about everything. Although every time I brought up Mike, or my engagement he had that same pain-struck face that hurt me so much. I never quite understood why.

Luckily for us, there was traffic so it gave us more time to talk. Well, I guess it's luckier for him because I still have to pay. In my opinion, it is very much worth it.

I knew we were coming closer to Mike's house, so I gave Edward my business card with both my office, and my cell number on it. In exchange, he did the same. I was glad to posses his number.

There were two ways to get to my home from where we are. The long way, and the short way. I was already rushing to get home because I wanted to surprise Mike. With all the stuff I bought him on my business trip from New York.

Edward knew I was in a rush but that didn't stop him from taking the longer route. I'm sure it was because he wanted to talk more, but I was furious! How could he be so selfish!

We had an arguement in the car, and I was too angry to listen to him explain. I payed him, 5 dollars too many because he took the longer route. I didn't even wait for him to give me change, let alone drive me to my home. I just jumped out of the car and walked the rest of the way. I didn't want to speak to him. I hate him. I kind of did regret deciding to walk, because my suitcase really was quite heavy and he just followed me constantly apologizing for being so selfish. Good. I was still angry to care about how bad he felt.

When I reached my home, he jumped out of his car to help me up the small flight of stairs with my suitcase. I didn't want him near me so I began screaming at him again and batting him away.

I completely, entirely regretted giving him my number, but I didn't want to be rude, or hurt him anymore than I did by asking for it back. Once I got inside, I slammed the door on him. I don't think he left because I swear I heard him slide down my door and just sit there, cursing himself for being so stupid.

I walked into my bedroom to see Mike sound asleep. He looked so peaceful like that, so I went over to kiss his forehead. As I leaned in to kiss him, something caught my eye. A red lacy bra partway under the bed. He must've been somewhat awake, because when I was adjusting to get a better view of it a saw beads of sweat baling up on his forehead.

I crouched down and picked it up. I immediately knew who it belonged to, and why it was there. Mike cheated. I slapped him and ran out the door sobbing uncontrollably. I brought my hands up to my face to wipe the tears away when i tripped on my step and I was sure to have broken my nose from the direction I was falling. I readied myself for the pain but as i was inches from the ground, strong, reliable arms caught my fall. I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" a comforting, familiar voice called to me.

"...he...cheated," I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Bella, please stop crying. I can't bear to see you cry like this." A hint of anger was heard in his voice other than his concern for me.

"When I cry like this, I can't stop."

I felt his warm, soft lips crash onto mine, desperately searching for a return. Without hesitation, I kissed him back with everything I had. I put more passion in this kiss, than any other I have ever given. Our lips moved together as my hands tangled in his hair and his hands were on my waist. Both of us, desperate to pull us closer than we already were. After an immeasurable amount of time, we broke free, gasping for air.

"You stopped," he smirked, and I blushed a bright red. He pulled me into a tight embrace and we just stayed like that. He kissed the top of my head again, "Let's just stay like this a while longer," his velvety smooth voice whispered in my hair.

He held my hand, and directed me to his car. "Why don't we go to a cafe? We can talk over a coffee if you'd like. I'm not rushing you into telling me anything now, but we could learn more about each other. Anything to make you happy again. After all, I do owe you 5 for taking the longer route."

I nodded, agreeing to his cafe suggestion.

**Kso, this is the first chapter to this all human fanfic! I'm pretty pleased with how it went, even though parts are a tad rushed. If you review with how you feel towards this, or say that i SHOULD continue, than I will. But that means you have to let me know. Please and Thanks.**

**-LovingKisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the REALLY long wait.**

**But I don't think anyone waited so I guess I'm not that sorry?  
Anyways, heres the next chapter!  
I didn't work hard for this one. D;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"So, why do you live in Forks?"

"I moved here a few years back. At first, it was to live with my Dad, but when I went to school, I met ... Mike."

"Oh. So he's the reason you stayed here in Forks?"

"Yes," I looked away, not wanting to meet his probably-pained-gaze.

"Then I guess I can't entirely hate him, am I right?"

I flushed deep red. "W-Why do you say that?"

"Do you not understand?" One of his long, pale fingers reached out and he grabbed below my chins. He pulled my face up, forcing me to look into his scorching green eyes. As if he answered his own question, he said "Of course I hate him for being a selfish two-timing scum. But, if he's the reason why you stayed here, allowing me to meet you, than I can't really hate him."

I blushed even redder – probably purple by now. "Oh."

He chuckled at my shocked and confused expression. I fidgeted with the cuff of my jacket, and my cell phone rang. I hesitated to answer it, afraid that Mike might call again to apologize.

"Is it _him_ again?" Edward spat through his teeth. Obviously annoyed and furious with Mike.

"I hope not." I mumbled. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. "Oh, it's just Alice." I was about to answer, when the phone stopped ringing. "I should call her back..."

"Oh, go ahead." He gestured, smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks." I redialled her number, only to get a secretary at her office.

"Hello?" An almost annoyed, yet bored tone answered.

"Hi, may I speak with Ms. Alice Cullen please?"

"Hold on while I transfer calls."

"Thank-you" The lady sighed heavily, and I heard a _click_ and the phone rang again.

"Alice _Cullen?"_ Edward asked, his face completely taken by surprise.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

The ringing stopped. "Hello?"

I looked at Edward and worded 'Excuse me'. He nodded and I focused on my phone. "Hello, Alice? You called?"

"Oh hey, Bells. Yeah, I called," Her beautiful, melodic voice replied.

"Yeah, so whats up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She giggled. Her voice switched to a more serious tone. "Is something wrong Bella? Mike called here. He says that you won't answer your calls, so he asked me to call you for him."

The second she said his name, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't answer. I _couldn't _answer.

"Bella? What happened with you and Mike?"

I couldn't prevent the tears from spilling over any longer. The big tears rolled off my chin, and left dark spots on my jacket.

I felt Edwards hands grab the phone from my hand, as I continued sobbing. "Alice? What did you say to set her off?"

I looked at him confused as to why he was able to talk to Alice so casually. I ditched that thought as another wave of pain washed over me. I crossed my arms on the table and buried my head in them, sobbing harder than before at the memory of earlier today.

It was late, and as my breathing, and tears slowed I drifted into a dreamless sleep right in the middle of the cafe.

Edward's POV

"So, why do you live in Forks?" I asked, curious as to why she lived in such a wet, gloomy area.

"I moved here a few years back. At first, it was to live with my Dad, but when I went to school, I met ... Mike." I frowned.

"Oh. So he's the reason you stayed here in Forks?"

"Yes," I wasn't able to hide all the pain. My face was still – composed, but my eyes gave me away. I looked at her, and she must've saw the hurt in my eyes because she quickly looked away.

I was able to lock the pain up completely, and I asked a more appropriate question to lighten the mood a bit. "Then I guess I can't entirely hate him, am I right?"

When her mind registered my question, she blushed. "W-Why do you say that?"

"Do you not understand?" I reached for her face, and using my index finger, I lifted her head gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "Of course I hate him for being a selfish two-timing scum. But, if he's the reason why you stayed here, allowing me to meet you, than I can't really hate him." I smirked.

Once she understood what I meant, she blushed an even deeper red. "Oh." Was all she managed to choke out. Obviously not expecting my reason.

I chuckled. I continued to look at her beautiful face, unable to look away. I could stare at her face forever and never want to look away. When suddenly, her phone rang. I believe we both felt uneasy, thinking that it could be Mike calling for the hundredth time. "Is it _him_ again?" I tightened my jaw, and asked through my teeth.

"I hope not." She mumbled under her breath. "Oh, it's just Alice." She lifted her other hand, to push the 'talk' button on the phone when it stopped ringing. "I should call her back..."

"Oh, go ahead." I gestured toward the phone, and smiled.

"Thanks."

It was quiet for a while as Bella spoke with whoever was on the other line.

"Hi, may I speak with Ms. Alice Cullen please?"

My eyes widened at hearing Bella request to speak to my sister. "Thank-you"

"Alice _Cullen_?" I asked, unable to believe that she knows my only sister.

"Uh, yes. Why?" She looked confused asto why I had asked her about Alice.

"Hello?"

She worded 'excuse me' and began speaking with Alice. "Hello, Alice? You called?"

I looked at Bella who was listening carefully to the call. I was still confused, but ignored that though, again awe-struck at Bella's beauty. Something about her, made her so irresistible to me. Bella's angelic voice broke my chain of thoughts. "Yeah, so whats up?"

Suddenly, Bella's eyes watered, and her expression showed pain and hatred. Her mouth opened, but she never said anything. Almost as if she wasn't able to.

Her big, hurt filled tears spilled over, breaking my heart at teh sight of her crying again. I wanted to stroke the tears away. Even if it was just an excuse to touch her face.Her sobs grew louder, catching my attention and I snapped back to reality, and grabbed the phone from Bella. "Alice? What did you say to set her off?"

"Edward? Is that you?!"

"Yes, Alice. It's me."

"What? What are you doing with Bella? How do you know her?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. But now is not the time." I sighed, looking over at Bella again as she had her head in her hands, sobbing louder. "what did you say to make her cry this way?"

"I just asked her what happened with Mike, because he kept calling me –"

"You brought him up? Do you even _have_ emotions? How could you be so careless!" I raised my voice, angrier than before.

"Edward, calm down. How was I supposed to know that saying his name would hurt her! This is my first time talking to her since she left for her vacation! So don't get mad at me!"

I cleared my throat. "Oh sorry Alice. I just assumed – "

"Don't worry about it Edward. Bu seriously what happened?"

I glanced at Bella again, she must've fallen asleep because her breathing was even, and she barely moved. "Alice, I have to go now."

"Edward! Not until I know what happened!"

I sighed in frustration, because now I was in a rush. I couldn't have her sleep here so uncomfortably. "Alice, he cheated." I hung up, not waiting for a response. I was too concerned for Bella.

I lifted her up, and carried her to the car. After strapping her in I put the key in the ignition. Wait, where was I supposed to take her? If I took her back to her place, Mike would still be there. Confused, I took my phone now and called Alice back.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. A Third time before I got an answer."Alice?"

"Yes Edward? You know, I'm busy here at work!"

"Sorry, but where am I supposed to take Bella? I can't take her back to her place."

"Oh Edward. Just bring back to our place, lay here down in your room. Since you two seem close, I don't think she'll mind waking up and finding you there." I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke that last part.

"Why can't she sleep in your room?!" I blushed at the thought of Bella sleeping in my room with me, but shook that thought after feeling guilt at thinking of her that way, when she wouldn't want me too.

"Because Jasper is home, and he's in there sleeping now."

"Oh, Okay. Wait Alice, before you hang up."

"Mh-hmm?"

"How do you know Bella?"

Alice sighed. "Edward, as smart as you are, you can be very dumbfounded."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bella is my best friend. Bella and I have been best friends since she moved to Forks a few years ago. Don't you remember? I know you travelled a lot, but when you guys were together you were inseparable! You guys were in love and everything! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were soul mates."

"Alice, I can see you know I like her. But you don't have to make up a story to make me feel better."

"Edward, this is not made up! I'm serious. If you want you can go in my room and look through the photo albums. In one of my highschool ones – I think year three – you'll find pictures of us three."

I was shocked. Why hadn't I remembered Bella? "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"Um, I don't know the entire story, but you two got in a fight one day because even after you were both in love, she met... Mike. You got angry, and moved away and just began travelling."

"So she cheated on me back then?" I raised my voice a bit with anger.

"No, no, no. She would never do that. Don't be silly. You guys were oblivious to the love-thing. When we told you two, you'd always doubt it. So when she finally started dating Mike, you got jealous and angry at her. She never understood why, because she thought those feeling weren't mutual, so you two fought until you moved away."

"How could I be so stupid? Why would I leave someone so amazing here?"

"I guess because you thought she'd be happier with him." Alice sighed. "I guess you were wrong. Okay look, I have to get back to work. Call me if you need anything. Bella has some clothes in my room if she needs to change tomorrow."

"Before you go Alice, I have one last question."

"Yeah?"

"What is she supposed to sleep in?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean it depends?"

"Well, she can sleep in one of your shirts. Or I have an entire drawer filled with unused lingerie in my room."

"Uh, o-okay. I-I'll see." I stuttered as I let my mind roam to thoughts of Bella in one of _my _shirts. I closed my phone and parked the car in our drive-way. That phone call took the entire drive home.

Bella remained asleep as I carried her from the car, into my room on the third floor. It wasn't until her head hit the pillow, that she propped up on one elbow and looked at me, confused and still half asleep.

"Where are we?" Her voice was still groggy, and she must've realized it too because she cleared her throat.

"Were at my place for now. Would you like something to sleep in? I could go get something from Alice's drawers. Or would you like one of my shirts?"

"Alice?"

"Oh, we're siblings."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and her jaw dropped. "Siblings?" Her mouth shut and she mumbled something that sounded like "Why don't I remember someone like you then?"

I replied unaware, "I feel the same way."

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry, just talking to myself." I laughed quietly. "Decided what to sleep in yet?"

"Oh yeah. Do you mind if I use of your shirts? I don't think I'll approve of what Alice has in those drawers of hers."

I felt happy. She chose to sleep in one of my shirts. I don't know why, but I was incredibly happy. I blushed slightly, and looked away. Why am I blushing so much today? I've dated women before, but I hardly ever blush. I stood up from the foot of the bed and strode towards my closet in five big steps.

I rummages through my shirts, and looked for something she might approve of. "Oh, do you mind looking for a pair of sweat, or shorts, or something for my bottom half? It'll make me feel my comfortable."

I chuckled. "Sure thing."

I picked out a deep blue t-shirt and a pair of black basket-ball shorts. When I walked back into my bedroom, Bella was sitting up in bed, she looked exhausted.

I looked at her in awe, again caught of guard by how gorgeous her face looked. She smiled shyly, and walked towards me, grabbing the clothes from my hands, and out the door.

I gathered myself again and called after her. "You realize I have a washroom in my room too, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I have a toothbrush and everything in the washroom closest to her room. She smiled and continued out the door.

That night, even though she offered for me to sleep in my bed while she finds somewhere more suitable, I slept on my leather couch. Bella didn't feel comfortable sleeping alone, so she requested that I stay near. I moved the sofa closer so it was merely one and a half feet away from where she lay at the edge of my bed.

Just before she fell asleep again, she grabbed my hand, smiled, and fell asleep.

Her sudden movements surprised me, but I smiled back. I just looked at her unconscious body. My eyes drooped, and that night, I dreamt of my Bella.


End file.
